


Brooklyn Boy

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nostalgia, Oneshot, Other, Past Relationship(s), Protective Natasha Romanov, Romance, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sharing Clothes, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, We Just Love Each Other, sad songs, so many feels
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: •Colección de drabbles/Oneshot sobre Steven Rogers.🌱MCU/AU🔥Stucky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola corazones! He vuelto con algo que... creo que hace mucho deseaba escribir. Steve es mi personaje favorito en Marvel, así que dejando de lado mis gustos por algo más romántico y lleno de AUs... vamos a escribir sobre Steve. Nuestro chico de Brooklyn.  
> Y he de confesar que pueden esperar angst, y Stucky. Porque soy una infiel, lo siento Stony, pero Buck tiene muchisimo que decir también. Esto empieza así.

* * *

" **Paseo** "

La libertad era aterradora.

Pero tenía todos los encantos que desearías, llamá con su voz y se clavó con las uñas en el pecho. Dejaba marcas que no podrían ser desvanecerse, ni con los más ardientes amantes. Ni con los sueños de antaño que anhelabas con locura.

La libertad era un viaje de ida.

Y Steve lo supo apenas tocó la preciosa Harley-Davidson softail slim. Un modelo que grabó su propia motocicleta del 45 '. Aunque esta lucia impecable para su propósito.

Muy diferente, sin recovecos rediseñados para granadas, pistolas y fuego. Lejos de cruzadas que vertían sangre bajo sus ruedas.

Lejos de pertenecer por casualidad a un soldado con insignias de Capitán.

Sólo para viajar.

Steven Rogers montó esa belleza en colores cromados rojizos y negros, sin un sólo pensamiento sobre uniformes o misiones. Deber o Patria.

El único sentimiento que pulsó junto con su sangre, bombeando su pecho, fue el de marcharse.

Lejos.

Muy lejos.

En un largo viaje que no encontrara limites, donde ninguna alma le reconociera y pudiera vagar con sólo un poco de misericordia, al borde del mundo.

Viajar.

Casi un susurro suave de lo que anhelaba en lo profundo. Esa dama tan mítica, Libertad.

Quería besarla. Y ser uno con ella. Dejar que lastimara su piel, que plantara cicatrices que pudiera admirar sin llorar.

Que lo rompiera en pedazos, para volver a respirar.

No había nadie, que gritara su nombre para detenerlo a su espalda. Ni una escena cursi de ocasos resueltos y amantes encontrados.

Sólo el insoportable ruido de la ausencia.

Steve aceleró al pasar el cartel que indica la salida del estado de Nueva York.

Una infinita carretera, se extiende bajo las ruedas de la motocicleta.

[♤]


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**{Hay un fuego que nunca se apagará}**

Steve era un choque de autos a alta velocidad. Un maldito movimiento de fuerzas y quemaduras permanentes. Tenía esa forma de sonido, que lograba que se doblaran tus alarmas contra incendios para que cuando los trates de escapar las llamas te encierren en sus brazos.

Y sus ojos eran una mentira tan buena como la idea de haber enmendado él. Porque prometió cielos azules, caminatas lentas, pero gritaban tormentas en el océano y el hielo enloquecedor sobre tu piel.

Era increiblemente hermoso, caótico y Buck lo amaba tan mal como el deber de amar y aplaudir, y volver a tus noches infiernos.

Porque lo valía.

Valía las vueltas. La quemadura lenta, el miedo, la intriga, el discurso del miedo a perder todo.

Steve lo valía. Cada segundo en su pecho se oprime a lo imposible, la amistad que se guarda como una salvación y la mirada de su madre.

Oh. Lo valía.

Tan dulce, tan explosivo.

Buck era hambriento por esa locura, que lentamente lo atrapó. Steve miró a sus ojos y no hubo más que decir. Olvidando los ojos de los vigilantes con carteles de una guerra que se cernían cubriendo el mundo, dejando fuera de su boca el temor.

Sólo necesitaba la respiración acelerada y la lengua atrevida, un baile en las manos que llevaban en el bolsillo.

Era áspero, codicioso y suplicaba. Steve lo quería tan mal a su vez, que se hundió en su piel hasta que sus huesos con marcas de pertenencias eternas. Buck cerró sus brazos alrededor de la hoguera, llenado de boca de cálidos gemidos, de deseo y promesa.

Ardió.

Cómo jugar en sus dedos, el fuego se extendió, Buck apretó a Steve en los límites y se dio cuenta de que no se puede hacer nada.

Las palabras que no alcanzan y promesas selladas cuando el sol tocó el horizonte en la ventana, Buck marcó su pecho con el color que Steve era al decir su nombre. Se aceptó cuando el impacto llegara.

Steve era un choque de autos a máxima velocidad. Una fuerza natural que destruía mundos, cosechaba corazones, encadenaba hasta las garras del inevitable fin.

Buck lo tomó con todo lo que tenia.

_Fue encantador mirar los vidrios triturados en la carretera, cuando todo se acabó._

:: ✨ ::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño vistazo a los sentimientos de Bucky, sobre su mejor amigo en una epoca dificil.  
> ¿Pueden adivinar la canción detrás de escena? :p El titulo es una pista.  
> Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Side**

Nadie jamás le dijo, cuan difícil sería enterrar sus recuerdos para que en un instante... simplemente se materializaran. Ignorando la lucha previa, pasando por encima del bienestar emocional y cualquier terapia previa.

Y estos no reconocieran su nombre. Ni pudiera evitar que su corazón sangre, se derrame mientras el mundo sigue girando.

Nadie jamás le dijo, que entre todas las posibilidades del universo y más remotas pesadillas que anidaban su cama, ver a Bucky otra vez se convertiría en realidad.

Una maldita realidad que disparaba balas y buscaba apuñalarlo con precisión.

Steve aún en shock, permitió que sus instintos básicos y su entrenamiento tomaran el control. De otra manera hubiera colapsado, siendo desgarrado tanto literal como metafóricamente.

La dispersión, Rumlow apuntando a su cabeza, las esposas y el escape. Fury, el engaño. Las decisiones que se formaron como hierro en columnas que lo sostenían, porque de lo contrario cargaría a ciegas contra el monstruo de mil cabezas sin pensarlo.

Incluso cuando Sam lo dijo, ese detalle gigante del que nadie hablaba. Él necesita ser detenido.

Pero Steve lo sabía. Sabía más que nadie lo que debía hacer. Nadie podría jamás saber mejor, cómo debía arrancarse el corazón con las manos si el momento lo requería.

Y era irónico porque si un museo no poseía su corazón, fué porque olvidó dejarlo en ese maldito avión. En el hielo. Pero estaba allí. Agitando el polvo. Reconociendo la llama de toda su vida.

Su corazón era un idiota. Pero Steve lo era aún más, por dejarlo hacer lo que decía. Y si Buck, por un segundo lograba reconocerlo, valdría la pena.

Después de todo, hasta el final implicaba el otro lado. Steven no abandonaría a James nunca.

Porque incluso cuando no tenía nada, tenía a Bucky.

Y no volvería a perderlo.

::💔::


End file.
